Listen
by scribbles of madness
Summary: Tenten finds herself oddly attracted to Neji's voice.


Listen

A NejiTen fanfiction

By screwitall

Summary: Tenten finds herself oddly attracted to Neji's voice.

**A/N: Who knows narutoforums? I was searching for random FCs (read: A Thousand Years of Pain FC) and I found this FC fully dedicated to Neji's voice :) OH, COME ON. Admit it. You secretly (or maybe even openly) ADORE Neji's voice and you just swoon over him whenever he shouts **_**HAKKE ROKUJYUU YONSHOU! **_**like I do :) BEWARE. It may not seem like it but I'm warning you right now. FLUFF AHEAD.**

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto (which I don't), I'd make Neji talk every five seconds :D

_It's completely normal._

"Youthful students of mine! Shall we commence with our training and keep the FLAMES OF YOUTH _BURNING WITHIN YOUR YOUTHFUL HEARTS?!_"

_There's nothing to be worried about._

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!"

_I shouldn't be fussing over something like this._

"NEJI? TENTEN? SHALL WE?!"

_Things like this happen and it'll pass over time._

"…hai, Gai-sensei."

_OHMYGOD, HIS VOICE IS SO HOT! I mean…there is absolutely nothing wrong with liking Neji's voice_.

"TENTEN?"

Tenten shook her head a little to clear her mind before weakly replying, "Hai, Gai-sensei."

Gai grinned and ordered his three students to run ten laps around the training grounds for warm-up exercises. Lee proposed another ten laps to ensure that their training would be even more fruitful. His sensei agreed and thus, told Neji, Lee and Tenten to run twenty laps.

Tenten, despite herself, would usually inwardly groan at the additional exercises but decided that this could help her rid herself from those stupid daydreams about Neji's voice.

_Yeah, this should do it. Hopefully, Gai-sensei might even devote the entire day to drills and stuff. Anything, just as long as I don't have to hear his voice when we spar_, Tenten thought to herself.

The tiny thrills that crept up her spine _every single time_ he talks started a few days ago. She found herself growing fascinated with his husky baritone when he explained Hyuuga style taijutsu to Lee, who was curious about the clan's manner of using physical attacks and wished to copy it, just to see if he could perform the jutsu properly. She was sitting a good two feet from them when Neji began to talk. After a while, Tenten was horrified to realize that she had been looking at him intently for minutes as he went on with his lecture, oblivious of her staring at him. He wasn't the reason that she was staring; it was his wonderfully deep voice that made her stare.

_It could be worse_, Tenten deliberated as she ran. _I could have fallen in love with _him _and not just his voice._

"Tenten."

_Oh, sweet Jesus._

Tenten looked behind her just in time to see Neji jogging almost alongside her. "Yeah?"

Neji was quiet for little while before facing Tenten and said, "Perhaps it may seem rather strange for me to be asking you this but you have acting quite peculiarly this past few days, specifically around _me_, and it…concerned me. Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

It took Tenten everything not to gape at Neji as he spoke. Truth to be told, none of his words took any effect on Tenten. It was this kind of 'language' that made Tenten's knees wobble like jelly. _Freaking fancy speak…_

To Neji, even for the prodigy of a strong Leaf clan like his, he was completely unaware that he was affecting Tenten this much. His voice, anyway. He was even starting to get annoyed at Tenten not answering him. He was a usually quiet person and for him to be saying that much and actually _expressing concern_ (for a teammate, no less), Neji required an answer.

He cleared his voice in hope to get her attention. "Tenten."

Dazed, Tenten merely grunted in reply. She was too busy trying to rebalance herself after she swayed a little to the side (and hopefully, Neji failed to notice) after hearing her name from Neji's mouth. She just can't help but think how nice her name sounded when Neji says it.

_Man…I wonder if he likes saying my name…AW, MAN, WHAT AM I THINKING?! I can't feel like this; he'd hate me forever and…and…if he hates me, then it'd be weird when we spar…_

As the weapons mistress thought things over, she didn't see the crack on the ground that was on her running path. Before she was even aware of what happened, she felt her knee scrape against the ground and felt the slight sting of a wound. Neji, surprised to see his usually careful and cautious teammate trip, kneeled beside her and asked Lee to get an anti-infective.

"What happened?" Neji asked her as she tended to her knee.

Tenten looked at Neji with a desperate look in her eye said, "Please. Don't say another word."

The Hyuuga gave her a questioning look but brushed it off aside, thinking it was Tenten's insecurity at tripping. Meanwhile, Tenten was starting to consider telling Neji about her weird attraction to his voice. It would be best for both of them: she wouldn't be distracted with the fact that Neji's unaware (though she did painfully know that she'd still be liking his voice) and he would probably even try to talk lesser—if that was even possible—for her sake.

_Okay, he should know. We're friends so he wouldn't make a big deal out of it…_Tenten said to herself.

"N-Neji," Tenten started, mentally punting herself for stammering.

Neji turned to her in recognition of her calling.

"I…I need to tell you something. I—"

"HERE IS THE MEDICINE!" Lee shouted, waving the tube of anti-infective at his teammates. "TENTEN! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"What did you want to tell me?" Neji asked.

_Are you kidding? Tell you I'm in love with your voice with Lee there? No, thanks. He's just Lee but…I don't need an audience._

Tenten decided it was now or never so she put her relationship with Neji on the line and said quickly, "I wanna let you know that I think you're a cool teammate and I like sparring and practicing with you and…and I think of you as my friend."

She took another intake of breath but Neji opened his mouth to say something, assuming that her pause signified the end of her statement.

"I think of you as a friend, too."

_DAMMIT! NOW HE THINKS I LIKE _HIM!

"No, wait!" she said desperately, ignoring Lee who was listening to them. "I don't like you!"

Neji raised an eyebrow in question.

"I mean…I don't mean it that way. I like you but not _romantically_. I think you're cool and good in fighting and you're really skilled and you're kind of hot…"

_Where the hell did that even come from? He probably thinks I'm hitting on him. Fuck my life._

"…but that doesn't make me like you. Um, what I'm saying is that I like you but I don't _like you_ like you."

_Damn. I'm babbling, aren't I? _

A smirk tugged at Neji's lips in amusement. He never saw this side of Tenten before. "Tenten, you—"

"Your voice, Neji!" Tenten cried.

"My…voice?"

"Yes! Your voice makes me feel…weird inside!"

_Smooth, Tenten. Real smooth._

"…"

"You, I mean, your voice is…Marry me," Tenten said the words before thinking about them.

Neji's pale eyes slightly widened once the words left her mouth. "Did you just propose to me?"

_Did I? Did I propose to a Hyuuga?! Damn. Go figure. Oh, Kami-sama, how do I fix this mess? Ah, screw it._

"Yeah," Tenten replied. "I want to wake up to your voice every morning. I want to hear the words 'I love you' only from you and when I have a baby, I want to hear your voice singing to him."

_Snap. He thinks I lost it. He's gonna run away. He'll never come back and he'll hate me. WHY DID I SAY 'WHEN I HAVE A BABY'?! Those words are like taboo to him! My only chance at love going…going…go—_

"Okay."

_Okay?!_

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked, bewildered.

Neji looked from the ground to meet her eyes. "I never thought I'd get married after the woman I've fought and worked with for years proposed to me on the training grounds as her knee bled after tripping just because she likes my voice."

Tenten's face faulted. "Oh, Neji, I didn't mean it like that. I really like you. I just didn't want to freak you out but—"

She was promptly silenced with Neji's lips on her own. He held for a few more seconds before releasing and gave Tenten one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Perhaps we'll marry each other but I suggest we start by dating first. Come to Ichiraku with me after training," Neji said before resuming his laps.

Tenten stayed behind, thinking _Woah. I proposed to Neji…_

"Congratulations," Lee remarked, making his presence known. "You just made Hyuuga Neji your boyfriend."

Lee went off after Neji. Tenten applied the medicine to her knees.

Smiling, she muttered, "Yeah. I guess I just did."

**A/N: I warned you, didn't I? FLUFF is what happens when my Inner Fluff Junkie escapes. R&R please. Thanks!  
**


End file.
